videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Noxid Series One
"The Ultimate Console Gamer's Fix!" - Advertising slogan The Noxid Series One is an 8th generation video game console developed by Noxid Computers, and the company's first endeavor in the video game market since the release of Noxid Super System. It was first released in 2013. It is also one of the first consoles optimized for the third-party online console gaming service, the Colosseum Tournament Network. Hardware The Noxid Series One features specifications that is similar to most high(er) performance gaming PCs. The Noxid Series One utilizes the Intel Core 2 Extreme processor with 64GB internal RAM (upgradable to 128GB via Noxid DDR4 Dominator DIMMs) and 500GB Noxid Solid-Statement series solid-state drive (upgradable to 1TB) with a semi-custom nVidia GeForce GTX-based GPU. The Noxid Series One includes network support for Wi-Fi and LAN (which is also broadband-ready), it also supports SD/SDHC cards up to 2TB in capacity. Later revisions of the console feature Intel Core i6 series processors, for keeping up with the changing standards. Noxid Customizable Gamepad One feature of the Series One that made it a best-seller is that of the aptly-named Noxid Customizable Gamepad. This modular game controller features a wide variety of interchangeable parts, and can be customized however the user likes. In standard form, the N.C.G. has a digital D-pad, four fire buttons (in the SNES-style formation), four shoulder buttons, two analog thumb-joysticks, and two grip handles. Most interchangeable parts are sold separately, their retail prices ranging from $7.99 to $14.99. Plus, the controller itself also boasts a rechargeable battery that can be plugged into a wall outlet. System Software The operating system used in Noxid Series One is based on the original operating system for the Super System console called the "Noxid Gaming OS" (currently on version 5.1), it is redesigned to improve on everything that was great about it. With it, one can access the save data and other info in the internal solid-state SATA hard drive and removable SD/SDHC cards, adjust the connection settings, determine what games you allow others to play via parental settings, change the calendar and clock information, and even personalize the console. Noxid Compact Cartridge The removable media format developed by Noxid Computers for the Series One's games. It is a high-capacity, solid-state ROM cartridge the size of a CompactFlash card, but with two times the width and four times the physical thickness. It is designed with convenience, faster loading times, and portability in mind. Games retail between $15.99 to $34.99. Alternatively, games can be purchased via download from the NOGN. Online services Previously only accessible by gaming PCs and mobile devices, the NOGN (short for the Noxid Gaming Network) is now made to also accommodate the Series One console. The NOGN is an online service originally developed in late 2000 by Noxid Computers with online PC gaming in mind, a year before the discontinuation of the Super System. As computers became more advanced, so too did the NOGN. This service allows players to compete against each other in real-time online, chat with each other, download exclusive content, and earn achievements to go up in the player rankings. Occasionally, Noxid Computers hosts online tournaments ranging from regional to nationwide to international, offering prizes to competing players. As a counter against hackers and illegal mods, the NOGN also has a group of moderators at the ready should anything fishy show up during game or is reported by concerned players. For the Series One console, downloadable games can be purchased from the NOGN. The Noxid Series One also supports the Colosseum Tournament Network, a third-party multiplayer eSports-based online service popular with competitive gamers. Games For more details, see List of Noxid Series One games Category:Video Game Systems Category:Consoles Category:Pages by JustAlex93